Jean Luxford
|Branch = |Service = 621 K.C. - 621 K.C. (Stormwind Army) 622 K.C. - current (SI:7) 623 K.C. - current (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Master Sergeant |Unit = 42nd Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = 42nd Regiment Stormwind Watch|Battles = |Awards = }} Master Sergeant Jean Rose Luxford (CL, CSC) is an unafflicted Gilnean Senior Agent and City Guard. She is best known as the recipient of the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military award, the Cross of Llane. During her time in the Alliance military, Jean has served in a number of capacities including a sniper, Intelligence Senior Agent, SI:7 City Guard detachment and her highest rank received was as a Captain. Description Jean is most notably seen in her Intelligence field uniform (as seen above in the infobox), which displays a beautiful gold and blue leather armour. This woman instantly strikes you as one of cunning, speed and a newly found sense of duty. Her onyx hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her ears are pierced with two earrings, one on each side. Jean is a slim, yet decently fit woman. She has a rather stunning jet black hair with luscious green eyes to complement it. Jean rarely wears any form of makeup, given the near-infamous mask she wears whenever on duty. Usually to compliment her mask is two special daggers - gifted to her by an unknown source. History Early life Jean is the daughter of a Gilnean Army senior officer, Brigadier General Sir Hugh Luxford. Her mother was a harvest witch. She is the second member of her family to enlist in the military but is the first to receive a senior military award. Not long after she was born, her mother, Branwen Nádúrtha, was forced into hidding due to increased conflict between the Kingdom of Gilneas and her clan. As her relationship with Jean's father was secretive, she had very little protection. As a single child, she was educated at the Gilneas City Provisional Boarding School, having spent much of her early childhood away from Duskhaven in the city. Her education grades were satisfactory, but during the end of her schooling, she dropped out and worked at small businesses to get by after she became pregnant with her two daughters following a mishap in her romantic affairs at around 18 only a few months shy of graduation. Following the Invasion of Gilneas, her father was killed on the frontlines defending the Northgate Woods from feral worgen and Forsaken infantry attacks. Her mother soon followed once Duskhaven was sunk into the ocean. Military Service Jean gave birth to her children several months later in Teldrassil and later decided to enlist in the military at 19-years-old in order to support her children. She was assigned to the King's Own Rifles Regiment, otherwise known as 3 Rifles Regiment (3RR), and was subsequently trained and deployed as an enlisted sniper. Private Luxford served two tours of duty during the Fourth War, including a deployment to trenches in Kalimdor and a smaller deployment to a tactical headquarters in Arathi Highlands. During her second tour, she was approached by a member of SI:7, who noted her unique skills with a rifle. The agent offered her a position within the Intelligence agency, which was accepted. The position offered a greater pay and financial support for families. Junior Agent Luxford underwent intense physical, combat, and mental training. Following her completion of this training, she was assigned to an Internal Affairs unit that was sent to City Guard units to advise and inspect local defense procedure. 42nd Regiment During her assignment, she took a particular interest in the Constabulary and requested a transfer to the service as a Military Attache. This request was granted, initially assigning her to the civilian pseudo-military law enforcement unit, the Stormwind City Watch. Here, Junior Agent Luxford eventually rose through the ranks and earned a petty Commission following her promotion to a Lieutenant. The militia later broke up and Jean moved on to the First Stormwind Guard Regiment and moved around for several years from regiment to regiment until finally being assigned to the 42nd Regiment under Commander Amanda Everhurst. Then-Sergeant Luxford took a liking to the Commander and has since served under her leadership for two years. During her assignment, she later fully transferred as a career Guard, though still maintains an official position within SI:7. She currently possesses the rank of Master Sergeant and serves as the Commander's Adjutant. During her time within the 42nd Regiment, Jean has served in a number of official senior capacities including Regimental Executive Officer, Captain, and Lieutenant of the Regiment. While she no longer holds a commission, she hopes to receive one in the later future. Cross of Llane Citation For the full citation, click here. On the 18th of November, Jean was nominated to the Cross of Llane, the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military honour for gallantry. The award was confirmed by the Stormwind Defense Board and was nominated by Private Elizabeth Lighthammer. "Sergeant Luxford showed conspicuous honor and bravery during a recent battle, keeping the main hostile engaged long enough and distracted for a med-evac. Along with this, she was a crucial point in the success and leadership during the engagement." The medal was awarded on the 10th of December by Sergeant Major Tennerly on behalf of Commander Everhurst. Meeting with a Marshal On the 8th of January, 627 K.C., Sergeant Luxford was fortunate enough to gain a brief meeting with Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair, who personally thanked her for her service. This came only a month after her receiving of the Cross of Llane, and was an opportunity for the non-commissioned officer to meet some of her most respected military idols. The opportunity came at the offering of Count Flonz Steelbarrow, who holds extensive military connections. Jean proudly displayed her ceremonial uniform, representing her beloved 42nd Regiment to the respected Marshal. "Stormwind needs all it might muster in these dark times, and those who will rise above their peers provide inspiration to the next generation of heroes. May your efforts inspire new hope in the hearts of your men." She is scheduled for a meeting with Grand Marshal Aphel Shalah'aman sometime later. Battle for Lordaeron In 628 K.C., Jean was deployed to the Lordaeron front to avenge the burning of Teldrassil, taking part in an expansive campaign that captured large swathes of Horde territory within the Tirisfal Glades. she was present for notable battles such as the defense of the Scarlet Monastery, Attack on Brill, and most prominently the Siege of Lordaeron City. Following her deployment, Jean was issued her Fifth War Campaign Medal with the 'Battle for Lordaeron' battle bar issued. Stormwind Honours and Awards Act In early June, a bill was proposed by Jean (and sponsored by the House of Steelbarrow) to adopt the Grand Alliance Honours and Awards system and to create an official body to oversee the processing and awarding of military decorations to worthy recipients. During the initial debate on the 13th, the bill was later pushed forward to the 29th due to time constraints and the lengthy Deputy Lord High Constable debate which saw the commencing of an official investigation within the Second Regiment on negligence of duty and torture charges. As such, her bill is scheduled to be debated shortly. T.B.C.! Court-martial T.B.C. Military Service and Awards Jean has had a very impressive military service, ranging from an army sniper to SI:7 Senior Agent as well as being a well-recognised guard within the Stormwind City Gendarmie. As such, below is all of Jean's twelve awards and honours. Jean is highly decorated, having received the Cross of Llane, the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military honour for gallantry, the Conspicuous Service Cross (also for bravery), and to date, accumulated fourteen decorations including one unit citation. The Meritorious Unit Citation was awarded following the Stormwind City Guard Deployment in the Krasarang Wilds in 628 K.C. Medal Citations Dates of Rank Currently Currently, Jean an Intelligence agent within SI:7 and an Immigration Officer serving her detachment to the 42nd Regiment, of which she is the Commanding Officer. She has recently split from her former fiance, Sarah Baker. While still maintaining an active presence within the 42nd Regiment, Jean has continued to work in tangent with a number of military joint task forces and coalitions including Stormwind Defence (an amalgamation of the City Guard, SI:7 and other defence corps) and other major intelligence communities. Jean has since began to focus more of her duties as a guard and is expected to slowly return as a permanent member of the regiment. Relationships Navia and Jean One morning, Jean had traveled to the Cathedral of Light in the hopes to find peace and quiet and a black and red clad woman stood nearby her silently. The two exchanged nods. They said nothing at first and had only contact after they had both respectively left the Cathedral and met again by it's steps. Navia was exceptionally analytic of Jean, which put her off at first, but she later opened up and accepted it. The night had grown cold and Navia invited Jean to stay at her house in Lakeshire if she wished. Jean hesitantly agreed and the pair went off for home. Jean and Navia sat by the fire in the second floor of her Redridge home quietly. It was still relatively cold, despite the fire and so Navia offered a hug to gather warmth. She accepted, albeit hesitantly. Somewhere during the hug, the pair discovered an affection towards each other and took it another step. A day later, they openly courted. Navia and Jean has recently been going on small adventures, including travelling to Northeron where the they found a lovely glade within the Vermillion Redoubt which the two agreed on to be a lovely wedding spot! However, this was not to last and the couple never formally married following Navia's disappearance. Many months later, the two reunited, but in a crushing turn of events, Jean had discovered that her former lover had lost all memory of her. Isaac Newayton T.B.C. Sarah Baker Following her divorce from Isaac, Jean continued about her work, until she soon met a young girl, around about her age, named Sarah Baker. She was Lordaeronian, which was certainly rather different for Jean who'd only ever dated a High Elf, and mostly only ever other Gilneans. That being said, she was hooked onto her the moment they met. After a few days of getting to know the woman, Jean eventually racked up the courage to ask her out on a date - to which she was successful. From then on, Jean began to court Miss Baker, even as she joined the Guard with Jean as a Cadet. Sarah proved to be a highly capable Guard and she never once lost her infatuation with the woman. This infatuation eventually led her to propose to her girlfriend, and she said yes. Despite what seemed like a happy ending though, the relationship would later fall apart as the child Sarah had conceived with Jean (through magical means, of course) was lost. The loss crippled the couple and eventually drove them apart. Jean to this day regrets not taking the child herself, knowing that she should have been the one to carry it as she's had children before, and still mourns not only the loss of what would have been their first child together, but also what was un-equivocly the greatest relationship she ever had. Trivia * Given that Jean once served as a sniper, she will often have her rifle slung over her shoulder and has used it on many occasions. * Jean is Bisexual. * She can speak some native Gilnean, though is not properly fluent. * As a Military Attaché for SI:7, Jean has a blue and golden aiguillette around her right shoulder, of which she is very proud to possess and will likely show it to everyone she can. * She is accredited for the use of her mask, which she rarely leaves behind. Do not try to steal the mask! * Jean has an unhealthy obsession with military accouterments like ribbons, aiguillettes, and berets. * She is currently the highest decorated officer within the Forty-Second Regiment, having recieved both the Cross of Llane and Conspicuous Service Cross. Gallery Jean1.PNG|Jean in her old red armour. Jean6.3.PNG|Jean's old armour. Jean2.PNG|Jean speaking with the Master of SI:7. Jean3.PNG|Jean in CU-3. Jean7.PNG|Another picture of Jean. Jean8.PNG|Jean in her VanCleef gear. Jean9.jpg|By Alex Baker. Jean Updated.jpg|Jean by Cher-ro. 42nd Badge Jean.png|A concept badge by Lauren Silvestro. 3_Senior.png|Jean's SI:7 soft-rank-insignia. Jean Medals Court Mounted.png|Jean's medals court-mounted. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Stormwind Constabulary